


Starting Point

by WhoGeek



Series: Nightcrawler!Greg [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Awkwardness, Body Part Kinks, I am insane, I still regret nothing, M/M, Mutant, Tail Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Clearly Insane, This is what happens when I let my friends encourage me, this is also the fault of my ridiculously crazy muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg works up the nerve to ask Nick out, and their relationship slowly grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I have no idea where this came from. Greg is a Nightcrawler-like mutant, only he's green instead of blue (or red, if you're thinking of Azazel). Mutants in this world are known and fairly well accepted, although not all mutants are blatant with their mutant abilities. Also, please be aware that the working title for this was "what the hell brain" and I only gave it a real title shortly before posting. Take that as you will.

  
Greg looks up from where he’s perching on a stool in his lab, tracking Nick’s progress around the lab and into the garage area. With a small frown, Greg disappears from his spot in a small puff of smoke and pops back into existence in the door to the garage. Nick glances up from where he’s standing next to one of the tables in the garage, pulling a pair of gloves on. “You can walk, you know. You don’t have to bamf everywhere.”  
  
“Where’s the fun in walking?” Greg strolls in, moving to stand beside Nick at the table as he turns around to face the big SUV in the middle of the room. “What’ve you got here?”  
  
“Suspect’s car. We think he transported the vic’s body in it, but, we don’t know where the vic’s body is. Hopefully, we can find something here that will tell us where he dumped the body.”  
  
“Ah. Then how do you know there is a victim?”  
  
“Amount of blood we found at the scene. No one can lose that much blood and not be dead.”  
  
“Gotcha.”  
  
“The outside got processed in place, now I’ve got to process the interior, and see what else I can get out of the wheels.” Greg nods, tail swishing behind him. Nick’s eyes track it for a moment before he looks up at Greg, smirking slightly. “You didn’t come in here to talk about my evidence. What’s on your mind G?”  
  
“Ah, right. Well, I figure, we’re supposed to get off at the same time today, I was wondering if you’d like to go get breakfast together. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I figured it would be nice to not go home to an empty house for breakfast and not spend our conversations over DNA samples and results for once...”  
  
“Greggo, calm down man. Breakfast sounds like a great plan.” Nick smiles at Greg, and he doesn’t fight the urge to grin back for more than a second.  
  
“Awesome. Break room after shift?”  
  
“Sure. I’ll see you then.”  
  
Greg grins one more time before bamf-ing back to his lab. “Yes!” He twirls around, tail flicking out to start his CD player as he starts to boogie around the room. He doesn’t notice Nick stepping out of the garage down the hall to smile and shake his head before disappearing back into the garage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Nick has been sitting in the break room for a few minutes when the whump of displaced air and the faint smell of sulfur announce Greg’s entrance. He turns to grin at Greg, the green-skinned man moving around the table. “You ready to go, Greggo?”  
  
“Definitely. I’m starving!”  
  
Nick stands and shoulders his bag, waiting until Greg bamfs them out to the parking lot to retort. “You’re always hungry.”  
  
“Hey! I resemble that remark!”  
  
Nick bursts out laughing at Greg’s indignation. “That you do, Greggo, that you do.”  
  
Greg grins back. “Come on, breakfast won’t buy itself!”  
  
“You’re buying, right? Seeing as you’re the one who asked me out.” Nick struggles to keep his face fairly straight as Greg’s darkens with a blush.  
  
Greg stammers for a moment, tail lashing in agitation before wrapping nervously around one leg. “I never said it was a date or anything. Just… breakfast. Between friends. I mean, friends do that, right? Have meals together, right?”  
  
“Calm down G, take a breath.” Nick moves forward, gently squeezing one of Greg’s shoulders. “I’d like it either way.”  
  
Greg blinks for a moment before a wide grin spreads across his face. “Are… Really?”  
  
Nick can’t help but grin back, wide and happy. “Absolutely. I’d love to go on a breakfast date with you, G.”  
  
“Awesome. Well, what are we waiting around here for? Breakfast awaits!”  
  
Nick chuckles as Greg bounds over to his truck, following the younger man quite happily. It doesn’t take long before they’re seated at a cozy table in a small café and coffee shop not far from the lab. The waitress takes their order and heads back to the kitchen to hand it off and Greg starts fidgeting. “You ok? You’re not having second thoughts about this, are you?”  
  
“Hell no! It’s just… I…” Greg darkens, and Nick almost jumps when he feels Greg’s tail wrap around his calf under the table, “I’ve been wanting to do this for ages.”  
  
Nick knows his expression must be ridiculously fond and sappy. “Don’t worry about it. You’re fine.” Greg’s tail squeezes a little, and Nick stretches his leg out more towards Greg, who rewards him with a blindingly happy smile.  
  
The food arrives shortly and they dig in happily, chatting about everything from Nick’s case to Mandy almost icing Hodges at lunch when the trace tech wouldn’t shut up.  
  
They’ve long finished their food and have just been talking when the waitress interrupts. “Anything else I can get for you handsome boys?”  
  
Greg smiles politely up at her, unwinding his tail from Nick’s leg, and he can’t help but feel a little disappointment. Feeling it shift and squeeze against his leg is already familiar to him. “Just the check, thanks.”  
  
Nick almost jumps out of his skin when the tip of Greg’s tail works up the inside of Nick’s pant leg, tickling along the inside of his leg and sending shivers darting through him. “Alright, I hope you enjoyed it. Please come again.”  
  
Greg grabs the check before Nick can, pulling his tail away and standing up to head to the register to pay, and Nick takes the moment to compose himself, trying to ignore the almost-erection he has now. Once he’s got himself back under control, he follows Greg and waits for him to finish before walking outside together. “Nick, I… I really enjoyed this.” Greg smiles, almost shy, and that looks all sorts of adorable on the slighter man.  
  
“You want to come back to my house?” Nick fights to not fidget, because this is really their first date, and he’s a gentleman, but his cock is still half-hard, and he’s maybe not thinking entirely clearly.  
  
But Greg is smiling happily and nodding. “Sure, I’d love to.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Greg is a nervous wreck by the time they get to Nick’s house, fidgeting in his seat and trying his damnedest to not wring his tail, something he hasn’t done since elementary school when he asked Leslie Sturdens out. He almost bamfs out when Nick speaks. “We’re here. Come on in.” Nick slides out of the truck, and Greg follows quietly, inexplicably nervous now that he’s about to enter Nick’s house after their first official date.  
  
“How are you so calm?” He doesn’t mean to say it, and blushes when Nick turns to look at him curiously.  
  
“Greg, I’m anything but calm right now.” Nick shoves the door open and ushers Greg inside, his hand warm and steady against the small of Greg’s back before closing and locking the door behind them and keying a code into the keypad beside the door. “I’m not really sure what I’m doing right now.” The hand returns to run up and down Greg’s back. “I know I want this, but... This isn’t something I usually do.”  
  
Greg tenses up and pulls away. “What don’t you normally do? The guy thing? Or the mutant thing?”  
  
Nick shakes his head. “The dating a co-worker thing.” Greg relaxes again, suddenly ashamed of assuming that Nick wanted to experiment with him. “I just… I can’t really help it when it comes to you. I want everything.”  
  
The emotions that shoot through him are some of the most powerful things he’s felt in a long time. Hope and joy and exhilaration and fear and something he thinks might be love. “I think… I think I can give everything a try.”  
  
Nick smiles and reaches out to grab Greg’s hand. “Good. I don’t want to rush this, because I want this to work for us. This is... important. I can’t, I _won’t_ mess this up just so we can skip ahead to having sex.”  
  
“Ok. I think I can deal with that.” They stand there smiling at each other for a moment before Greg glances around. “Want to make out for a while?”  
  
Nick looks almost relieved that Greg asked. “God yes.” And with that he drags Greg into the living room, pulling him down beside himself on the big, comfortable couch. Greg half expects Nick to just dive in, but he takes his time, tracing gentle fingers across Greg’s face; across his brows, down the bridge of his nose, along his cheekbones, and down his jaw before one settles against his neck and the other slides up into spiked-up hair with a brief detour to trace one pointed ear.  
  
“You’re amazing.” He leans in and captures Greg’s lips with his own, keeping it chaste. Greg’s hands are clamped around Nick’s leg and his tail has curled around Nick’s back, pressing them closer together.  
  
Greg’s lips part on an almost-groan, and Nick slips his tongue in, apparently trying to map the entirety of Greg’s mouth. When Nick pulls away he whines, high in the back of his throat and tries to lean back in. “Nick.”  
  
“Taking it slow, G, remember.”  
  
It occurs to Greg that he’s now straddling Nick’s hips, and his tail is wrapped very tightly around Nick’s left leg. “Fuck.”  
  
“We’ll get there. Just, not yet.” Nick’s hands slide down to settle on Greg’s hips, just resting there.  
  
Greg sighs and leans his head against Nick’s shoulder. “Right. I’m gonna need a cold shower now though.”  
  
“You... you don’t have to go back to your apartment... you can... my bed’s pretty big.”  
  
Greg can’t help the leer he gives Nick. “Thought we were taking it slow, cowboy?”  
  
Nick blushes, spluttering for a moment. “Not, not like that. Just, just to sleep. I can get you something to wear for bed, and I’ve got two showers.”  
  
Greg grins, leaning in to give Nick a quick kiss. “If you want me to stay, I’ll stay.”  
  
Nick chuckles, low and rough and amused and the sound seems to shiver down Greg’s body to settle in his groin. “Yeah, I want you to stay.”  
  
“Ok.” He leans in to kiss Nick again, which turns into several lingering kisses before he pulls back. “Yeah. Cold shower. Definitely a necessity.”  
  
This time Nick throws his head back to laugh, and Greg wants to bite and mark the exposed stretch of neck there. “Alright Greggo. If you want to get a shower, you’re gonna have to get up.”  
  
Greg pouts, but he unwinds his tail and slides off Nick’s lap, and offers a hand to help Nick up. “You said something about something for me to wear to bed? I gotta tell you, having a tail means I need a hole in the back of my pants.”  
  
Nick pinks up a little, but nods. “I can do that for you. Come on, let’s see what’ll fit you.” Greg follows Nick into the master bedroom, and Nick opens a drawer to pull out a pair of pajama pants and an old shirt, worn thin and soft. Nick holds the pants up to Greg, and then does the same with the shirt. “These should work for you.”  
  
“Thanks.” Greg takes the clothes from Nick.  
  
“I’ll get a pair of scissors so you can ...uh...” Nick trails off and Greg can’t help but grin at him.  
  
“So I can cut a hole for my tail. Come on, say it. It’s not that hard.”  
  
“So you can cut a hole for your...uh...” He trails off again looking entirely flustered.  
  
“Tail. My tail. This tail.” Greg brings his tail up and waves it between them, watching as Nick’s eyes track the movement. “Say ‘tail’ Nicky. Say it.”  
  
Nick swallows hard, eyes still on Greg’s tail. “Your tail.” He swallows hard again. “I’ll go get those scissors for you.” With that he darts out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Greg saunters out after him, grinning smugly. He follows the sound of Nick rummaging through a drawer to an office. “Do you have a _thing_ for my tail?”  
  
Nick jerks around to face Greg, clutching a pair of scissors in one hand, the other slamming the desk drawer shut. “No. No. Definitely not. Why would I?” Nick swallows and steps forward to hand the scissors to Greg. “Bathroom’s across the hall, towels are in the closet.” With that Nick flees back down the hall to the master bedroom.  
  
Greg sighs. He shouldn’t push, but it’s so fun to see Nick so flustered about this. He carries the bundle of clothes across the hall to the bathroom, finding a towel and some travel-size toiletries. He sits on the toilet seat to cut a hole out of the back of the pajama pants that his tail will fit through. It’ll start fraying pretty quickly, but it doesn’t need to last forever. He stands and starts stripping down for a shower when the distinctive squeak and rush of a shower turning on comes through the wall. Nick is taking a shower. Nick is taking a shower just a few feet away, naked and wet and soapy.  
  
It would be easy enough to just walk down the hall and join Nick in his own shower. Fuck. They agreed to take it slow. Fuckfuckfuck. He takes a few deep breaths, finishes stripping and steps into the shower, turning it on and barely holding in a yelp when the water comes out cold before heating up. The sudden shock of cold is enough, and Greg sets about washing up.  
  
After a while though Greg’s mind wanders, settling on Nick and what the older man must be doing in his own shower right now.  
  
He stretches out to switch the water over to cold but pulls back before changing it. The idea of jerking off and thinking about Nick while the other man is just a few feet away is really, really hot.  
  
Within seconds he’s got his tail wrapped around one thigh, pulling his leg out as he reaches down to wrap his fingers around his hard dick. Thoughts of Nick swirl through his head, never settling longer than a few seconds but it’s enough that he comes quickly, slumping against the cool tile wall and sliding down to sit in the spray of water.  
  
Once the water has rinsed his come away he stretches his tail out to switch the water off and pushes to his feet.  
  
He steps out of the shower and grabs the towel, quickly drying himself off. He slips his modified pajama pants on and grabs the t-shirt with his tail and his dirty clothes with one hand, the other still rubbing the towel over his hair as he wanders down the hall to the master bedroom.  
  
“Hey.” Nick sits up from where he’s already lying in bed, setting his book aside and taking off his reading glasses, putting those on top of the book. “You took a little longer than I expected.”  
  
Greg gulps a little, but strides into the room. “Looking this good takes work, ok? I can’t just rinse off and be good to go.” Greg drops his dirty clothes and the damp towel in a chair by the door, passing the clean shirt into his hands and pulling it on over his head.  
  
“Right, Greggo. Now get over here.” Nick pats the bed beside him, grinning.  
  
Greg bamfs over so he drops down beside Nick, who lets out a short yelp. “Hi.”  
  
“You’re a menace.” Nick watches as Greg scrambles under the covers before switching his light out and rolling towards Greg. He slings one arm over Greg’s waist and pulls until Greg’s back is tight against Nick’s front.  
  
“And you’re a cuddler.”  
  
“Unashamedly.” Nick nuzzles against the back of Greg’s neck, pressing a brief kiss to the bare, still-damp skin there.  
  
“Good.” Nick jerks when Greg’s tail worms between his legs before winding around one. “Means I can do this.”  
  
Nick makes a small, choked off noise and squeezes the arm around Greg’s middle. “Right. Night, G. Sleep well.”  
  
“Right back at you.” It takes a while before Nick relaxes against his back, but once he does Greg lets exhaustion drag him down into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Greg is grinning to himself when he bamfs into the break room, landing just inside the doors.  
  
“Greg, I’ve told you not to do that inside the building.” Grissom’s voice coming from somewhere behind him makes him jump and inadvertently bamf across the room.  
  
“Don’t scare me like that.”  
  
“If you had walked from your lab, you would have seen me, and you wouldn’t have been surprised.”  
  
“Greg thinks walking is boring, isn’t that right G?” Nick walks into the room, grinning widely as he heads for the coffee machine.  
  
“I’d still prefer it if you walked.” With that, Grissom stands from his seat on the couch and walks out of the room.  
  
Greg watches the supervisor leave with a pout. “It’s not like I ever bamf onto someone.”  
  
Nick chuckles. “No, but you do have a tendency to startle people. I don’t think anyone here has managed to avoid spilling coffee because of you.”  
  
Greg would think Nick was truly annoyed if it weren’t for the fond look on his face when he turns away from the coffee machine. “I never bamf into the labs though. Don’t want to compromise results.”  
  
“Which is why Grissom hasn’t written you up for it.”  
  
“What hasn’t Grissom written Greg up for?” Sara walks in, making a bee-line for the coffee, elbowing Nick out of the way.  
  
“Bamf’ing around the lab.” Nick smirks over the rim of his mug at Greg.  
  
“Again?” Sara glances over her shoulder at Greg, still standing on the other side of the room, arms crossed and tail twitching in annoyance. “You make him spill his coffee?”  
  
“Hey, I have to point out that he startled me. I was coming to make a new pot of coffee, but maybe I won’t.”  
  
Sara lifts the now-empty pot. “Either you make it, or I’ll be making the next pot.”  
  
Greg grimaces and strides over. “Give me that. Your coffee-making skills are seriously lacking.”  
  
Both CSIs move to the table as Greg sets about prepping a new pot of coffee, muttering to himself as he does. “So, how’s your case going?”  
  
Sara groans, leaning her head back. “We’re stuck. Evidence points to the wife, but she has a rock-solid alibi, and no motive, while the business partner has motive and no alibi, but the evidence isn’t there.”  
  
Nick ‘hmmm’s his commiseration as Greg finishes setting the coffee maker going and joins the two at the table, perching in one of the chairs as usual. “Cath and I just finished up our case. Guy confessed, didn’t even have to pull out any of the evidence we have against him. I kinda feel bad for him; he didn’t even mean to kill his girlfriend, but...” Nick pauses, shaking his head. “He tried to cover it up. If he hadn’t he probably wouldn’t have been charged.”  
  
“I hate you so much right now.”  
  
“Well, I _was_ going to offer to help you go over your case, but if you’re gonna be like that...” Nick trails off as Sara sits up.  
  
“No, no, no. That will definitely erase the hate.” Sara leans forward, looking eager now. “I could _definitely_ use a pair of fresh eyes.”  
  
“I wish I could have a fresh pair of eyes. I’ve been compositing partials and smudges all shift.” Mandy wanders into the break room, frowning at the now-burbling coffee maker. “Whose pot?”  
  
“Mine. It should be ready in 15 minutes or so.” Greg smiles as Mandy perks up and then slumps.  
  
“If it’s yours it’s worth the wait.” She heads to the fridge and pulls out a yogurt and rummages through a drawer for a spoon before dropping into a chair at the table.  
  
“Speak for yourself. I think Sara and I got the last of Grissom’s pot.”  
  
Greg snorts at his lover. “At least it wasn’t Warrick’s pot.” A collective shudder goes through the group.  
  
“He’s got to have a cast-iron stomach. No other way he could drink the stuff and not die from it. Does that offer of a fresh pair of eyes still stand? Because I could definitely use it.”  
  
Nick nods at Sara. “Yeah, I’ll go look your case over with you. _After_ Greg’s pot is ready.”  
  
Sara smiles. “I wouldn’t dream of leaving before I’d gotten my own cup.”  
  
“Greedy people. It’s no wonder I have such a hard time keeping a stock of my coffee. You’ve all been guzzling it down.” Greg jabs the point of his tail at everyone in turn.  
  
“Awww, come on Greggo, it’s not like you don’t know you’re going to be sharing with the rest of us when you make a pot. I doubt even your bottomless pit of a stomach could drink six cups of coffee in one go.” Nick reaches over to poke at Greg’s middle, who bats at the questing fingers before wrapping his tail around Nick’s wrist and holding the other man’s hand away.  
  
“It would be easy enough to just bring a thermos for myself. I don’t have to make coffee for the rest of you heathens.”  
  
“I **will** freeze your tail off if you stop making your coffee.” Greg jumps when Mandy hits him with a blast of cold, barely resisting the instinct to bamf away from her.  
  
“You wouldn’t do that!” Greg turns to Mandy, indignant.  
  
“I’d hold you down and help her.” Greg turns to Sara, a betrayed look on his face.  
  
“Nick, don’t let them freeze my tail off!”  
  
Nick is laughing outright, and holds up his hands palms out. “Don’t look at me. I’m not getting between these two and the good coffee.”  
  
“You are all horrible, horrible people. I don’t know why I bother hanging out with you.” Greg winds his tail around his feet, curling in on himself and sulking.  
  
Sara leans back and smirks at him. “Because we’re more fun than Hodges.”  
  
Greg opens his mouth as if to argue before sighing and dropping his head to his knees and muttering. "You guys just like me for my coffee."  
  
Nick snorts and reaches over to squeeze Greg's shoulder. "Now you know that's not true Greggo.”  
  
“Stop trying to make us feel sorry for you. It only ever works on Nicky.” Greg’s head pops up so he can glare at Sara, which only causes Mandy and Sara to laugh, while Nick blushes.  
  
“But he’s so _easy_ to get.” Greg grins at Nick, who blushes harder. The sound of the coffee maker finishing up interrupts whatever Nick would have said in response, and the four of them are quick to get a cup for themselves.  
  
“Well, it’s been lovely, but I’ve still got prints to run.” With a small wave Mandy sweeps out the door and down the hall.  
  
“Nick? You coming?” Sara gestures towards the door.  
  
“Yeah, gimme a minute though. You’re in layout, right?”  
  
“Yep. Thanks.” With a grin Sara strides out of the break room, leaving Nick and Greg standing together.  
  
Greg tilts his head, looking at Nick. “Something you need to say to me?”  
  
“Wanted to see if you’d want to come over after shift.”  
  
Greg grins. “When do I not?”  
  
“Alright, point taken. Locker room? After shift?”  
  
“Sure. see you then.” With that Greg walks towards the door, bamf-ing back to his lab doors once he’s checked that the coast is clear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nick is nervous. He and Greg have been... dating for almost three months now. They’ve slept together, they’ve had breakfast and dinner together. Greg spends enough time at his house that he can bamf around without landing in a wall.  
  
They’ve jerked each other off, and given each other blowjobs, but tonight Nick wants to go for all-out sex. It’s gotten harder and harder to stop, to not slide his fingers back and press into Greg, stretch him out so he can slide inside. Sometimes he doesn’t. Sometimes he pushes one finger into Greg, twisting and thrusting and rubbing at Greg’s prostate. Greg makes the most incredible sounds when he does that.  
  
Even with his thoughts bouncing back to Greg every so often he does manage to help Sara and she heads off, chasing down her new lead. Nick grabs some files for a few of his cases that will be coming up in court soon and heads for the break room couch. It’s always a good idea to be up to date on a case when it comes to court.  
  
He immerses himself in the files, reading over notes and test results and jumps when Greg bamfs into the room a couple hours later. “There you are. Shift ended ten minutes ago.”  
  
Nick looks at his watch, and sure enough shift is over. “Sorry G. Reviewing some case files. Got some going to court in the next few weeks. Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”  
  
“I can put the files away for you. I am ready to go, man.”  
  
Nick chuckles. “Nah. It’ll be faster if I put the files away.” Greg frowns, and in seconds he’s beside Nick, and then they’re in the evidence locker, right in front of the filing cabinet for open and untried cases. “Greg...”  
  
“Even faster.” Greg grins unrepentantly before it turns sly and he leans in conspiratorially, running his tongue over one pronounced canine. “Don’t tell me you’re not planning something for when we get to your house.”  
  
Nick can feel the flush spreading across his neck and he turns away, quickly putting his files where they belong. Greg chuckles and as soon as Nick closes the last drawer Greg’s hand lands on his shoulder and he bamfs them into the locker room. “One of these days you’re going to land on someone doing that.”  
  
Greg makes a dismissive noise at that. “Well, i don’t usually bamf somewhere I can’t see where I’m going. And when I do, I can tell before I land if I’ll be landing in or on something. Then I can adjust a little. It’s harder the farther I go though. And impossible if I haven’t seen where I’m going before. I usually look because people get nervous when I don’t.”  
  
Nick turns to give Greg an assessing glance. “So you could actually bamf anywhere in this lab, and not land on anyone or anything, even with people moving around?”  
  
“Yeah. Well... I’m more comfortable doing it when I’ve already been somewhere, but I can bamf into a place even if I haven’t seen it, so long as it’s pretty close.” Greg shrugs. “I’d be able to bamf into the coffee shop down the street without a visual on my landing spot. It’d freak everyone there out, but I could do it.”  
  
“Why don’t you just tell people? Grissom wouldn’t mind so much if he knew.”  
  
Greg shrugs again. “Last time I actually told someone, my friends ended up running a day-long test to see how accurate I was, and how small an object could be before I couldn’t avoid it. It was fun, but it was exhausting and they still couldn’t figure out how I could sense and avoid things. And it’s easy enough to just make sure I’ve got a clear landing spot.”  
  
Nick chuckles. “And you’d rather not go through all of that again with Grissom. Gotcha.” Nick finally closes his locker and turns to face Greg. “I guess the parking lot is easy enough, right?”  
  
Greg grins, wraps one hand around Nick’s forearm and bamfs them out to the parking lot, landing right behind Nick’s truck. “As pie.”  
  
They climb into the truck and Nick pulls out, heading for home with a smile on his face.  
  
Greg hovers in the kitchen when they get there, watching Nick cook up the stir fry he had ready to go in the fridge and they eat quickly, talking a little but mostly sharing a comfortable silence and grinning at each other.  
  
The minute all the dishes are in the dishwasher Greg bamfs out of the kitchen, leaving Nick to pour the dishwashing detergent in and start it up.  
  
Nick frowns as he finishes putting everything away and dries his hands. They usually do dishes together, so Greg bamfing somewhere else before everything is finished is odd. He heads down the hall towards his bedroom. The door is slightly open, and he can hear Greg making those incredible noises from inside.  
  
The door swings open easily and Nick’s breath catches at the sight that greets him. Greg is on his hands and knees on the bed, a tube of lube beside him. What draws Nick’s attention is that Greg’s tail is curled around, pushing into himself as he lets out mewls and whines of pleasure. Nick must make some sound because Greg looks over his shoulder, pupils blown wide, and stretches one hand out.  
  
Nick just stares for a long moment, mouth suddenly dry and his dick hard in his pants. “Greg.”  
  
Greg’s tail twitches, pushing a little harder and Greg moans before returning his focus to Nick. “You going to just stand there, or are you going to get over here and fuck me through the mattress?”  
  
Greg’s voice is enough to get Nick moving, walking slowly into the room and shedding his clothes as he does until he’s standing naked by the bed. “Fuck, Greg, do you know how hot that is?”  
  
“I don’t care. Please, need you.” The last two words come out on a whine.  
  
Nick finally tears his eyes from Greg’s ass, glancing down at where the lube is, a condom unopened beside it. He rips the packet open and rolls the condom on, stroking himself before he climbs onto the bed. He sets one hand on Greg’s hip and uses the other to pull Greg’s tail out.  
  
Greg sighs at the loss, wrapping his tail around one leg, leaving a shiny streak of lube against his skin. Nick grabs for the lube, popping the top and squeezing some onto his fingers. He pushes in with two fingers, waiting when Greg gasps and clenches down around the intrusion and pushing in all the way when he relaxes again, scissoring and stretching Greg out, twisting his fingers around to massage at Greg’s prostate.  
  
Greg mewls, shoving back and clenching down. Nick dribbles some more lube onto his fingers as he pulls them almost all the way out, twisting his hand so he can push back in with three. Greg pants his way through the new stretch, dropping to his elbows and clutching at the sheets.  
  
Nick stops when he’s pushed all the way in, rubbing his thumb against the stretched-taut skin and feeling Greg clenching and fluttering around the invading fingers. Nick leans in to lay kisses up what he can reach of Greg’s spine, slowly moving his fingers as Greg loosens up. It takes surprisingly little time before Greg is stretched enough that Nick feels he’s ready.  
  
He pulls his fingers out and Greg whines, trying to shove back until Nick rolls him over. “Like this, G. I want to see you.” He smears lube onto his cock before moving between Greg’s legs, knees on either side of Greg’s tail, unsurprised when the end of it wraps loosely around his calf. Greg uses the part of his tail not coiled around Nick’s leg to push up enough for Nick to shove a pillow under Greg’s hips. With one hand helping hold Greg still, Nick uses his other hand to guide himself, pushing slowly past the ring of muscle.  
  
They hold still, breathing hard, for a long moment before Nick gives a short thrust. Greg throws his head back on a silent gasp, clenching down a little and Nick makes another involuntary thrust. Greg wraps his legs around Nick’s hips, trying to pull him in closer as Nick starts thrusting in earnest.  
  
Greg pushes back to meet each thrust eagerly and Nick stretches up, forcing Greg into a nearly impossible curl, to press their lips together in a sloppy, heated kiss. Greg’s arms wrap around Nick’s chest, fingers scrabbling against his sweat-slick back. They break the kiss, Greg whining as Nick pulls away. Greg’s tail tightens down on Nick’s leg, and Nick gasps at the sudden pain of it. “Greg. Tail. Hurting me.” Greg makes a small apologetic noise and the tail loosens up and unwinds slowly before curling up against Nick’s back.  
  
Nick pushes himself upright, hauling Greg up into his lap. Greg keens at the change in position, clenching around Nick’s cock and letting his head fall forward, biting at Nick’s shoulder without breaking the skin. Nick has to wait a moment for Greg to relax before he can start thrusting again, letting his hands roam across Greg’s skin, reaching one hand down to feel where he’s disappearing into the slighter man.  
  
The contact seems to be what Greg needs to send him over the edge, clenching rhythmically as he comes, coating their stomachs in warm, wet heat. Nick barely feels the brief pain of Greg’s canines breaking his skin, caught up in the feel of Greg orgasming around him.  
  
Greg slumps forward against Nick’s chest, breathing hard and shivering through aftershocks. It takes a moment before he pushes upright, squeezing experimentally around Nick. “Fuck. Greg.” Nick groans at the constriction and Greg smirks a little, pushing up and dropping back down. Greg repeats the move, pulling a growl from Nick. “Fuck. I’m not gonna last long.”  
  
Greg chuckles and manages to string together a semi-coherent sentence. “Don’t care. Want you.”  
  
Nick growls and pushes forward, putting Greg on his back again and thrusting hard and fast. Greg moans almost continuously as Nick thrusts into him, tail lashing against the bedding for a moment. It isn’t until the tip of Greg’s tail touches Nick’s back that he realizes what Greg plans on doing. He moans as the warm touch traces down to his ass. Greg presses against him, and Nick moans when the tip breaches him. When the tip _wiggles_ inside him Nick thrusts hard, tenses, and comes.  
  
He pants hard, resting his head on Greg’s chest for a moment before pulling out and Greg sucks in a breath of discomfort. “You ok?” Nick shudders as Greg pulls his tail out.  
  
“Yeah. I’m good.” Greg drags his tail through the now-tacky come on his stomach as Nick pulls off the condom, ties it, and drops it in the waste bin beside the bed. “Sticky, but good.”  
  
Nick grabs a couple tissues and wipes what he can from their stomachs, dropping the dirty tissues in with the condom and rolling back to face Greg, putting one hand in the middle of Greg’s chest. “I had this all planned out. Dinner, maybe a movie, kissing, then we’d move to the bedroom and I’d make love to you.”  
  
Greg smiles and rolls towards him, weaving their fingers together. “Nick, you don’t have to seduce me.”  
  
“I wanted to though.”  
  
“Glad you think I’m worth it.”  
  
“You are worth it.” Greg ducks his head, rolling away, the motion pulling Nick closer and they settle into their usual sleeping position. Nick lifts one leg so Greg can wind his tail around the limb and slings one arm around the slim waist in front of him. “And you’re all mine.”  
  
Greg chuckles. “Possessive much?” Nick’s arm tightens briefly, and Greg squeezes gently with his tail.  
  
“As long as you’ll have me.”  
  
“Forever sounds good to me.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Greg goes lax, and Nick can’t help but chuckle at that, burying his face in Greg’s hair. “Night, G.”


End file.
